Sueños
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: ShinHaru AU ― Jaque mate. ― Ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien. Su mejor amigo era amargado, apático y le costaba socializar. Cada persona era única, y Shintaro era el más preciado y único de todos ― ¿Escucharon ese rumor? Si escribes el nombre de alguien sobre un papel y lo colocas debajo de tu almohada soñarás con esa persona ― Lo quería hasta el punto de amarlo intensamente.
1. Tinta roja

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

― Jaque mate. ― Escuchó murmurar desde los labios de su mejor amigo de la infancia, Shintaro Kisaragi, mientras este llevaba el alfil negro sobre la casilla que marcaría el final del juego. Siempre tranquilo, con la mirada perezosa y lleno de ojeras, observando el tablero con poco interés.

Mientras tanto, Haruka Kokonose lanzó un quejido similar al de un niño al que se le niega su juguete favorito, o no se le complace en su capricho.

― Que pena. No creí que el juego terminaría tan rápido. ― Habló bastante animado, con el típico tono agudo que su voz portaba por defecto. A pesar de lamentar su partida perdida, se mantenía sonriente ante la persona sentada frente a él. Él tenía la mirada realmente alumbrada, de ojos grandes y brillo especial; no solo allí, sino en todo momento. ― Oye ¿Shintaro no me dejará ganar alguna vez? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, ladeando el rostro con inocencia hacia un costado.

― ¿Por qué debería? ― Su amigo elevó una ceja, contrarrestando con un tono bastante indignado ―. Solo perdería el tiempo. Además, no valdría la pena si se trata de ti ― Bajó los ojos hacia ningún lado, observando el infinito, o un punto inexistente ―. Eres un tonto jugando al ajedrez. Si te dejo ganar solo alimentaría una vaga ilusión en ti, y eso sería una gran pérdida de tiempo. ― Fue sincero a su vista, y Haruka tampoco parecía muy afectado por sus palabras.

Ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien. Su mejor amigo era amargado, apático y le costaba socializar. Solía decir lo que pensaba en todo momento, y no siempre tenía una opinión positiva sobre los demás. No sabía cómo, cuando, ni por qué había desarrollado tal actitud, ya que hasta los diez años era un niño frío pero cálido de vez en cuando. Ahora, en cambio, parecía comportarse como una pared de hielo frente a cualquier persona que se le cruzase delante. Estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado así, y tenía la esperanza de que algún día dejase esa forma de ser. No todo dura para siempre.

Si alguien mirase desde lejos se preguntaría '¿Por qué ese chico soporta tales palabras de su 'amigo'? Esa no es una amistad verdadera'. Pero no podía evitarlo. Desde pequeños sus padres eran conocidos y se juntaban todos los días para jugar juntos. Aún cuando el padre de Shintaro sufrió un accidente que acabó con su vida, el jovencito continuaba igual e insistía de ir a la casa de su amigo más grande, Haruka. Armaban rompecabezas, jugaban a las escondidas y a veces buscaban vídeos en Internet para entretenerse, y el menor siempre iba a visitarlo al hospital cuando tenía algún problema. Pero el más pequeño, Shintaro, siempre estaba un paso adelante.

Lo encontraba al instante, terminaba el rompecabezas por ambos, predecía por lógica lo que sucedería en el vídeo que miraban... Según pasaba el tiempo, Haruka veía a su amigo como alguien cada vez más genial y digno de admirar. Él creía que serían los mejores amigos por siempre y para siempre. Porque ambos eran contrarios. Ambos tenían lo que el otro no, y carecían de lo que el otro sí. Tanto física, mental y sentimentalmente.

No le odiaba por ser mejor que él. Porque cada persona era única, y Shintaro era el más preciado y único de todos. Lo quería demasiado, lo quería hasta el punto de amarlo. No solo con ese amor de amigos, sino como algo más intenso. No sabía si se debía a la adolescencia o al destino, pero su corazón siempre latía con fuerza cuando lo observaba de lejos y admiraba todos sus enormes dotes, además de defectos, que se volvían cosas buenas a su vista. Mientras algunos podían decir que solo estaba confundido, o que lo suyo era 100% físico, tal vez algo originado por la admiración que le guardaba; Haruka estaba completamente seguro de que sentía un amor sincero y profundo hacia Shintaro.

―Ah, Shintaro tiene razón. Al igual que siempre ― Aseguró, riendo luego de decirlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nuevamente, Shintaro se mantenía en el asiento que apuntaba a la ventana, sin prestar atención alguna a lo que sucedía. Se encontraban en el receso de clases, y los jóvenes se juntaban para charlar sobre chicas, y cosas típicas de la edad. Mientras tanto, Haruka continuaba observando a su amigo en silencio, comentando alguna que otra cosa para recibir un cabeceo en respuesta, o tal vez un murmuro. No era algo muy entretenido, pero Kokonose estaba contento con eso.

Después de todo, con su situación actual, ni siquiera debería estar en ese salón. Como correspondía a una persona con complicaciones cardíacas como él, debía tomar clases especiales con el profesor Tateyama. Pero se sobre esforzaba e intentaba todo lo posible para que no lo quitaran de su lugar. ¿Quién se sentaría al lado de Shintaro si él se iba? Tal vez otra persona, y probablemente alguien con el cual su amigo entablaría una amistad. Alguien que no era él. No podía aceptarlo. Por demás, a él le gustaba estar cerca del Kisaragi, y así sería hasta que muriera.

Porque Shintaro le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado, y no se avergonzaba de admitirlo. Podría llegar a gritarlo arriba de la terraza de la escuela con un megáfono. Pero el punto era que, si su amigo llegaba a enterarse, probablemente su relación amistosa se rompería. Porque con lo malhumorado, apático y lengua filosa que era, lo mandaría lejos de su vida en un segundo. No solo por el hecho de que gustaba de él y no parecía tener intereses románticos, sino porque se trataba de un hombre, que además era su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Pero Haruka estaba bien tal y como se encontraba. Sin decir nada, callando completamente, y admirando desde lejos.

Shintaro miraba el paisaje detrás de la ventana. Haruka miraba al distraído joven con atención. Y así era el día a día en las clases. De vez en cuando se quedaban más tiempo en el salón para jugar una partida de ajedrez o hablar de cosas poco importantes. Y el joven de lunar era feliz de esa manera.

― ¿Escucharon ese rumor? ― Logró escucharse de la voz burlona y enérgica, que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que Kano Shuuya, conocido en la escuela por ser repartidor y orador de historias extrañas. A veces de terror, otras curiosas, y para finalizar, las típicas leyendas urbanas y creencias que con muchísima dificultad se hacían realidad.

― ¿De qué se trata esta vez~? ― Insistió Seto Kousuke, conocido por ser el mejor jugador de fútbol de la secundaria. Era tan grande y musculoso que si no tuviese esa personalidad amable y carismática, podría volverse el típico bravucón de la escuela. Pero extrañamente siempre estaba detrás de los pies de Kano. Algunos rumoreaban que Kousuke era gay y gustaba del rubio, o que ambos se encontraban después de clases para repartirse un poco de marihuana. Aunque ambos no le prestaban mucha atención a ello.

― Bueno, no es un rumor... Más bien una suposición. Escuchen con atención... ― Elevó uno de sus dedos, sonriendo ampliamente. Sin notarlo, Haruka había desviado el rostro hacia la conversación ajena, escuchando detenidamente de qué se trataba esta vez. ―. Dicen que si escribes el nombre de alguien sobre un papel con un bolígrafo color rojo, y luego lo colocas debajo de tu almohada al dormir, tú soñarás con esa persona ― Al instante se escucharon varios 'ohh~' llenos de admiración ―. ¡Pero no termina ahí! ¡Esto es lo más curioso! ― Insistió, haciéndoles callar ―. Si tú escribes un nombre, y justamente esa persona con la que quieres soñar también lo hace, tu sueño y el sueño ajeno estarán conectados. ― En ese momento si que los demás se miraron los unos a los otros, expresando al curiosidad y vaga ilusión de creer en algo así.

Haruka se impresionó bastante, tanto que ya estaba creyendo en lo que probablemente era una invención del rubio.

― Que estúpido... ― Logró escuchar en un susurro, viniendo de su costado izquierdo. Kokonose volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con su amigo observando a los jóvenes desde su lugar, con el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos. Se mantenía con la mirada vaga e inexpresiva, al igual que siempre ―. Cosas como esa no pueden llegar a suceder. Es algo tonto. ― Luego de eso, llevó los fríos y muertos ojos a Haruka, quien sonrió levemente.

―A mí me parece una idea bastante interesante. Es bonito creer en cosas así alguna vez... ― Suspiró, observando la mueca de su amigo al elevar una ceja y reclamarle en silencio su inocencia. ―. Bueno... Puede llegar a ser mentira, pero... Es lindo de pensar. ― Esta vez fue Shintaro quien suspiró, y luego revoleó los ojos.

― Como digas. ― Se le notaba un poco amargado con la idea. Haruka no podía culparle. Después de todo ambos tenían creencias distintas. Siendo Shintaro ateo y él católico debido a las creencias de sus padres, también diferían en eso. Mientras uno creía en las casualidades el otro creía en el destino. Uno en las leyes naturales y otro en fantasmas. Uno en la nada y el otro en el cielo. Eso era algo que nunca podría reclamarle.

* * *

― ¡Hasta mañana! ― Las clases ya habían terminado, y el animado Haruka decidió despedir a su amigo desde la entrada mientras agitaba la mano. Shintaro iba unos pasos detrás, caminando a velocidad lenta.

― Hasta luego. ― Recibió en respuesta, con un cabeceo y una voz desinteresada.

― Shintaro debe dormir bien esta noche. Espero que no madrugue en la pc ¿Okay? ― Y sin decir nada más, ni tampoco escuchar otra respuesta, fue a paso animado hacia su casa. Aunque redujo la velocidad, ya que después de todo no podía ir tan rápido debido a su problema cardíaco. Ya era sabido por él que su compañero era una aficionado a los juegos de disparos, y más a esos en donde podía jugar con otras personas y demostrar su potencial venciéndolas y dejándolas debajo de sus pies. Por eso mismo llevaba aquellas notables ojeras debajo de los negros ojos. Ya se preguntaba cómo no se había arruinado la vista tanto tiempo frente al computador.

Por su lado, estaba realmente emocionado por esa leyenda de los papeles y los sueños, y no podía esperar a que el cielo color naranja cayera a un tono oscuro para tirarse en su cama y comenzar a soñar con el moreno. A pesar de que ya lo hacía, no siempre llegaba a tener la suerte de experimentar una utopía limitada, en donde ambos iban a citas y comían muchas cosas.

De vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando, uno de esos pocos sueños se transformaba en algo 'mucho más'. Pero no podía culparse a sí mismo. En una charla de la escuela le enseñaron educación sexual, y al parecer era común en adolescentes tener ese tipo de sueños extraños. Después de todo pasaban por la etapa más difícil del crecimiento, y las hormonas se encontraban a flor de piel.

Aunque si eso llegara a pasarle en la vida real, estaba completamente seguro de que sufriría un ataque cardíaco sin siquiera haber empezado.

Bajo esos pensamientos, llegó a su casa y entró en ella tranquilamente, cerrando el cerrojo con cuidado de no dañar la cerradura que tenía varios años encima y podría desistir en cualquier momento.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Alguien en casa? ― Preguntó antes que todo, adentrándose lentamente para voltear la mirada a la sala. Nadie se encontraba ahí, ni tampoco había recibido respuesta. Fue pausadamente hacia la habitación de sus padres y abrió la puerta, sin encontrar nadie tampoco. Así que estaría solo ese día también ¿No? No era una complicación, ya que estaba acostumbrado a llevar ese tipo de rutina. Sus padres no eran malos, pero siendo él hijo único y portador de una fuerte enfermedad debía ser tratado todo el tiempo. Y el dinero debía ser sacado de algún lado. La mitad de los ingresos iban a sus medicinas y tratamientos en el hospital, cosa que le hacía sentir bastante culpable por no hacer más que enfermarse una y otra vez.

Después de todo, estaría mejor si dejaba de esforzar su cuerpo y asistía a las clases especiales. Pero él no quería eso. En cierta parte, creía era mejor complacer a ese deseo egoísta antes que a su propia familia y salud. Después de todo no tenía muchos años de vida, y debía disfrutarlos en cosas que le gustaran. ¿Y qué otra cosa que le gustase más que Shintaro?

Fue a su propio cuarto y dejó su bolso allí, volviendo inmediatamente a la cocina para prepararse algo que cenar. No era el mejor cocinero, pero tampoco el peor. Sería mejor para él que alguien le preparase algo. Aunque el riesgo de estar solo en casa, era que podría llegar a sufrir un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento, y nadie lo podría socorrer a tiempo. Una vez había sucedido, y por suerte sus padres legaron al instante que él luchaba consigo mismo en el suelo.

Pero eso había sido por suerte. No todos los días tendría el mismo destino ¿Verdad? Suspiró e intentó alejar esos tristes pensamientos de su mente. Encendió la radio y comenzó a prepararse algo, mientras tarareaba la melodía presente en el ambiente. Si lo pensaba, Shintaro quería ser compositor, si mal no recordaba.

"_Pero no avanzará mucho si sigue desperdiciando el tiempo en videojuegos… bueno, él es Shintaro después de todo. Estoy seguro de que podría hacer una canción en diez minutos si se lo propone"._ No por nada era la persona más inteligente de la escuela.

* * *

Luego de comer y mirar un poco el televisor para estar informado de la condición del país, apagó el artefacto electrónico y se levantó del sillón familiar que siempre se encontraba vacío. Volvió a su habitación mientras arrastraba los pies. Estaba un poco cansado, a pesar de no haber hecho mucho en el día. Pero antes de lanzarse a la cama para no volver a despertar hasta mañana, buscó su pijama y se vistió con él. Era verde claro, y llevaba Triceratops estampados en él. No había conseguido alguno de su talla, así que le quedaba un poco pequeño, pero él estaba feliz con la compra.

Volvió a desviar su rumbo, esta vez hacia su bolso. Lo abrió y retiró de allí su anotador y estuche escolar, en donde guardaba infinidad de lápices de colores. Retiró su bolígrafo color rojo y arrancó una hoja de los apuntes, escribiendo en ella el nombre "Kisaragi Shintaro" con caligrafía perfecta. Los kanjis elegantemente colocados en la hoja, y sin olvidar el punto final, que reemplazó por un pequeño corazón. Lanzó una risilla cantarina, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Dobló el papel por la mitad y lo colocó debajo de su almohada, para luego volver a guardar los lápices y el anotador en el bolso, lanzando este por ahí.

Si Shintaro llegaba a estar en el mismo lugar que él y le veía hacer eso, seguramente lo regañaría y lo obligaría a retirar ese papel debajo de su almohada a la fuerza. Luego de eso, lo regañaría y explicaría por qué ese tipo de creencias eran absurdas. Pero en ese momento no estaba. Aunque, para empezar, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que el menor accedió a dormir en su casa.

Se acomodó sobre la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas, cerrando por fin los ojos y esperando que lo dicho por Kano sea verdad.

* * *

Para el momento en que abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo dentro de una habitación color blanco. No habían ventanas, pero sí una puerta y una buena iluminación. Tanta que no podía ver su sombra. Había una enorme cama en el centro, de madera pintada en un tono pálido y sábanas claras que podían hacer mal a la vista si se les miraba durante mucho tiempo. Apretó los labios y se acercó pausadamente hacia el lecho, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Y más importante, no veía a Shintaro en ningún lado. Sus fachadas eran idénticas al uniforme de la escuela, así que no se molestó por ello.

Así que al final de todo solo había sido una mentira.

¿Qué tan tonto se vería? De seguro el moreno creería que era un iluso. Pero ya no podía ayudársele. Aunque, habían un par de cosas que no tenía muy en claro. Él nunca estaba consciente de que soñaba. Más bien, creía que era su realidad en ese momento. En cambio ahora estaba seguro de ello. Por otro lado, su imaginación era increíble, por lo que solía experimentar sueños realmente coloridos y extraordinarios.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Suspiró pesadamente, tocando las suaves sábanas con la punta de los dedos. Parecía como si estuviese acariciando una pluma. Con un rostro neutral, terminó por tomar asiento allí. ¿Debía esperar? Aunque no estaba seguro de 'qué'. ¿Iba a despertar? Y en caso de hacerlo ¿Cómo? Después de todo el tiempo en los sueños y el mundo real difería demasiado.

No estaba seguro de cuantos minutos se había perdido en su propia imaginación, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alteró de sobremanera, obligándolo a voltear para observar de quién se trataba. Estaba por gritar debido al hecho de tener el corazón en la boca, después de todo ya veía que se trataría solo de él en una habitación vacía. Pero su boca solo quedó entreabierta al ver quién era. Con las ojeras y la piel morena, el cabello desaliñado y el cuerpo a mitad de desarrollo pero bastante masculino aún así. Nadie más ni nadie menos que Shintaro, vestido al igual que él. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza durante un segundo. ¿Podía ser posible?

¿Acaso...?

Tal vez su cerebro había traído al joven de sus sueños a estos mismos por pura inconsciencia, ya que estaba pensando en él todo el tiempo. Pero su lado inocente y amante de lo fantástico se asombró por propio deleite, sin importar si era verdad o no. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa torpe.

― Buenas… ― Murmuró en saludo, sin añadir "días/tardes/noches" debido a que se trataba de un descanso y no la vida real. Seguramente, el Shintaro que tenía frente a sus ojos solo pertenecía al mundo de las ilusiones y se esfumaría una vez al despertar. Todo tipo de conversación o tacto con él no influiría un cambio en 'el mundo real'.

― Buenas. ― Recibió una respuesta igual de simple, aunque se le notaba un poco nervioso. Terminó por acercarse y tomar asiento a un lado de Haruka, que simplemente le miraba de reojo. Si venía siendo el caso ¿Significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera? De todas formas no era como si fuera a recordarlo al despertar, ya que con lo torpe que era solía olvidar sus sueños minutos después de tomar asiento en su cama. "Uhh, pero no es como si yo pudiese aprovecharme de él". Y era cierto, su inocencia y pena no se lo permitirían.

Además, luego de imaginarlo un par de veces en historias tontas e irrealistas de su mente, estaba seguro de que el papel 'activo' no sería para él.

― ¿Y…? ― Murmuró para continuar la charla, notando que había quedado en silencio durante un par de minutos ― ¿Y qué trae a Shintaro por aquí? ¿Cómo llegó? ― Preguntó, intentando saciar su curiosidad. Shintaro se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

― Vine a visitarte, creo. ― Durante un momento Haruka ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué contestaría el verdadero Shintaro? Si llegaba a aparecer en la puerta de su hogar seguramente sería para entregarle la tarea si llegaba a faltar. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que había colocado un pie adentro.

― Me gusta que Shintaro me visite. Él debería hacerlo más seguido. ― Contestó inmediatamente, tambaleándose un poco hacia él. Shintaro se mantuvo tieso, sin moverse un centímetro para apartarse siquiera.

― Ah… ― Pudo notar un ligero rubor que se generaba en sus tostadas mejillas. Era difícil darse cuenta de ese tipo de gestos, ya que el rostro ajeno era tan rústico que a veces debía usar una lupa ―. Pues lo intentaré, entonces. ― Fingió su típica fachada de 'no me importa', desviando el rostro hacia un costado solo para ocultarse.

― Mnh… _― "Hasta ahora parece reaccionar como Shintaro lo haría. Es un sueño bastante realista…"_ ―. Oye, Shintaro… ― Formó una pequeña pausa. Podía llegar a tomárselo como una práctica para confesarse, ya que después de todo no tenía de qué preocuparse. Tal vez había sido muy rápido para elegir el momento, pero luego de haber guardado con esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo a él le parecía una década. Aunque probablemente ese tiempo fue el que había pasado desde el nacimiento de sus emociones.

"_Cierto… ¿Desde cuándo?"_

― ¿Qué sucede, Haruka? ― Lo había notado realmente perdido, hablando y quedando en silencio los segundos restantes. El joven de ojos grandes se sobresaltó un poco, tomando distancia ya que continuaba inclinado hacia él.

― Uhh… Yo… ― Si había sido su intención inicial, no sabía por qué en ese momento no tenía idea de qué demonios decir. Titubeó un par de veces, bajando la mirada hacia sus propias manos que jugueteaban entre sí para relajar la tensión de su cuerpo. Sin saber por qué, la sensación de su corazón palpitando con fuerza dentro de su pecho se sintió latente en el sueño, poniéndole más tieso de lo necesario ―Desde hace mucho tiempo, tú me has gustado mucho. ― Confesó al fin, aunque bajando notablemente el tono de su voz según la oración avanzaba al punto importante. Si llegaba a confesarse en la vida real, seguramente sería un fracaso.

― ¿? ― Shintaro simplemente liberó un sonido interrogante, elevando una ceja. No sabía si había escuchado bien o qué, pero también se había sentido un poco nervioso, aunque aparentase tranquilidad por todos sus poros ―. Ehh, ¿Yo te gusto? ― Repitió, solo para asegurar. En afirmación, un leve cabeceo de arriba hacia abajo se pudo notar en el mayor, que se había encogido como si se tratara de un jorobado. ¿A qué venía todo eso, tan de repente?

― . . .

― . . .Ya veo. Bueno, no sabría qué decirte…

― . . .

― Excepto que tú también me gustas, supongo. ― Estaba complemente seguro de ello, pero añadió lo otro solo para restar importancia a sus sentimientos. En cambio, su voz había sonado firme y fuerte, tanto que podría haber resonado en las cuatro paredes blancas que los rodeaban. Al escucharlo, Haruka elevó el rostro inmediatamente, descubriendo sus mejillas prendidas en un color similar al fuego. Hasta comenzaba a arderle.

― E-Entonces… ― Formó una pausa solo para verificar si seguía 'respirando'. Tal vez durante un segundo se tomó aquel sueño en serio, pero al pensarlo, sería imposible para él ser correspondido tan fácilmente. Así que, definitivamente, se trataba de algo que no podría suceder. ¿Debía aprovecharlo o deprimirse por ello? ― Entonces… Eh. ¿Desde cuándo? ― Se atrevió a consultar, apretando los labios luego.

― Desde cuándo ¿Mnh? ― Llevó el rostro hacia arriba, colocando una mano debajo de su mentón mientras continuaba murmurando insistentemente, pensando ―. Desde cuando, me pregunto… Pero supongo que sí sé cuando lo 'noté'. ― A cambio solo recibía una mirada interesada, y luego apenada, así que se mantuvo unos segundos observando la manera en que sus ojos se adaptaban al marco de sus pestañas en diferentes expresiones la una de la otra.

Era obvio que quería que continuase ¿Verdad?

― Pues era un día en que fuimos al cumpleaños de Takane. Ya sabes, cuando yo y ella nos llevábamos bien. Entonces decidimos jugar a las escondidas y ella me acusó a mí para que sea el que busca. Bueno, siempre lo hacía, esa maldita niñata… ― Se detuvo unos momentos para fruncir el ceño y relajarlo en un bostezo ―. Había encontrado a todos, pero tú eras el último, el cual no podía hallar por ningún lado. Veinte minutos pasaron y no lograba verte por ningún lado. Pero resultaba ser que estabas en el segundo piso, donde no nos dejaban subir. Lo recuerdo perfectamente… ― Elevó uno de sus dedos ―. Estabas dentro de un armario en la habitación de Takane, y abrazabas tus piernas tan fuerte que parecías una bola humana. Entonces cuando notaste la luz que se filtraba entre la puerta del armario elevaste tu rostro lleno de lágrimas y te mantuviste moqueando allí, mientras murmurabas 'lo siento, lo siento' una y otra vez. Creo que no has cambiado en nada, tampoco. ―

― Uhh, que vergüenza. Recuerdo que tenía mucho miedo porque seguramente nadie me encontraría, y si salía por mi cuenta me regañarían por entrar donde no debía, entonces me quedé sollozando en silencio. Aunque creo que lloré más fuerte cuando me encontraste. ― Lanzó una risa nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros luego. Era curioso, demasiado en realidad ―. ¿Y por qué una imagen tan penosa logró hacerte notar lo que sentías? ― Continuó interrogando. Quería saber, deseaba escuchar a pesar de que probablemente no era verdad.

Porque él, cuando fue encontrado en ese armario, cayó en cuenta de sus sentimientos también. Se veía tan genial, seguro de todo, y la luz que se filtraba por detrás de su cuerpo le recordaba que siempre había estado ahí a pesar de que pasó momentos difíciles. Era un llorón, gallina y el típico que era burlado en el jardín de infantes, pero Shintaro siempre había estado ahí para alejar a los matones y construir castillos de arena con él, además de limpiar sus lágrimas y rostro con su ropa aunque se ensuciase. Él no se consideraba una princesa, ni tampoco alguien de la realeza, pero el moreno había sido su caballero de brillante armadura a pesar de eso. Ya no sabía cómo devolverle el favor.

― No lo sé. Supongo que… ― Le había mirado de vez en cuando, pero en ese momento sus ojos se centraron en otro lugar, sonrojándose un poco más que antes. Todo eso de confesar sus sentimientos le parecía realmente loco ―. Eras tan adorable. A pesar de que siempre fuiste mayor que yo en ese momento te veías tan pequeño e indefenso. Tenía ganas de protegerte, y me regañé por no haberte encontrado antes. Pero tú solo me miraste y continuaste llorando para salir de a gatas y treparte en mí como si fueras un bebé que acaba de encontrar a su mamá. Ughh, me sentía realmente homosexual en esa época. ― Haruka simplemente volvió a reír, recordando el momento como si fuera el más importante de toda su vida. Bueno, literalmente lo era.

― Shintaro me ha gustado desde hace mucho ― Confesó también, casi lanzándose sobre él para aferrarse a su pecho, tirando de la ropa que llevaba puesta en un abrazo realmente torpe. Shintaro terminó por sobresaltarse un poco, desviando la mirada hacia un costado mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cadera del ajeno, sintiendo el leve estremecimiento debajo de sus palmas. ¿Por qué un sueño podía sentirse tan real? Kokonose aún continuaba en un estado de utopía y regocijo extremo, hizo caso a sus ganas y restregó el rostro en su hombro, aspirando el tan conocido olor que solo la piel del moreno podía tener. ― Y lo quiero, lo aprecio demasiado… ―

― Yo también te quiero, Haruka. ― El nombrado terminó por soltar un profundo suspiro. ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto? ¿Algo mejor para mejorar la escena? Apretó el abrazo con fuerza, rodeando su cuello con los dos brazos para aplicar tanto peso que ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama donde estaban sentados.

Haruka rió, Shintaro sonrió, y se mantuvieron en un abrazo que podría haber unido sus cuerpos en uno. Sentía su corazón yendo a lo loco, ensordeciendo sus oídos. Y desde esa posición podía notar perfectamente los latidos ajenos. A pesar de toda aquella perfección, los ojos de Haruka comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, como si cayera en un sueño profundo. Pero no quería dormirse o despertar. No quería que terminara. Definitivamente no.

Estampó el rostro en la clavícula del menor, y se mantuvo allí, rogando una y otra vez a Dios por la opción de vivir por siempre en ese lugar.

Pero el Shintaro que él amaba estaba en el mundo real, de eso se mantenía consiente.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron forzosamente al escuchar el insistente despertador que marcaba la hora para prepararse. Tenía ambos brazos estirados a su costado, como si hubiese abrazado algo, y a pesar de no encontrar nada a su lado, palpó la superficie de la cama en busca de un rastro de calidez, o por lo menos una arruga. Pero no había nada allí. Todo se había acabado, y debía aceptarlo.

Tomó asiento en la cama, cabizbajo. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos -que siempre solían estar llenos de energía- se notaban perezosos. Se mantuvo varios minutos de esa manera, recordando lo sucedido en su mente, la recreación perfecta de una confesión correspondida y con final feliz.

Una sonrisa melancólica cruzó sus labios.

― Fue un buen sueño…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shintaro también despertó en su habitación, aturdido por la insistencia del despertador integrado a su móvil. Se estiró con pereza mientras tanteaba la mesa de luz, apagando el molesto sonido y haciendo el vago un momentito más, quejándose.

Revolvió un poco su cabello, y luego tanteó a un lado de su cama. Nada, como era de esperar.

Su mano se deslizó hasta donde estaba su almohada, y luego de buscar insistentemente debajo de esta, retiró un papel doblado a la mitad, con los Kanjis de 'Kokonose Haruka' escritos en él. El bolígrafo rojo resaltaba en la base del anotador color azul, y una vez leyó el nombre en él, suspiró.

― Vaya… Ese fue un buen sueño.

* * *

_Pos aquí estoy shooooooo, con otro fic. Y sí, sé que debo finalizar un millón de fics más pero hahaahhaha aahsa aa a no he dormido hoy, no me interesa :'DD_

_Espero que llegue a gustar, y la trama se entienda u know. Por cierto, para los pequeños que no lo saben, AU es "Alternate universe". O sea, universo alterno. Un mundo donde los personajes están, pero la historia es otra. Welp, eso es todo quiero suponer.~_


	2. Tinta azul

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ESTÁ REVISADO, ASÍ QUE PUEDE CONTENER FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS Y FALTA DE LÓGICA (?. Muchas gracias por leer~**

* * *

"_¿Cuándo fue que todo esto comenzó?"_

Nuevamente, en el salón de la escuela, las clases habían empezado. Claramente, Haruka Kokonose no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que experimentó esa misma noche, ya que había sido tan bonito que con sinceridad no quería despertar. Así que, por defecto, no entendía a qué venía la clase de hoy, no prestaba atención y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Sería el cielo? ¿Dios fue tan bueno con él como para darle una cucharada del paraíso durante una noche?

Imposible.

Después de todo, su propia religión estaba en contra de su amor. Si llegaba a contarle a sus padres seguramente lo tacharían de endemoniado o probablemente le dirían que estaba confundido, y 'la adolescencia está llena de eso. Solo espera a la chica ideal'; 'eso es porque siempre estuviste al lado de Shintaro, es normal, pero debes fijarte en alguien más'.

"_Me niego…"_

Tal vez estaba siendo caprichoso, ¿Pero como no serlo si sentía que estaba perdidamente enamorado? Lo había confirmado con todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Todos los momentos especiales que pasó junto a él.

Como, por ejemplo…

* * *

Recordaba su primer día en el jardín de infantes. Era uno muy caro e importante en el barrio, ya que tenía atención especial para los niños con capacidades limitadas como él. Por ejemplo, mientras los pequeños hacían gimnasia, él era llevado a un lado con otros jóvenes para dibujar o hacer rompecabezas entretenidos de animales.

Pero luego de un par de días notó que algo no estaba del todo bien. No se trataba de él, sino de un niño que siempre, en los recesos, tomaba asiento solo en una de las bancas y no volvía a levantarse hasta la campanada que dictaba la entrada a los salones. Nadie se sentaba con él, y parecía quedarse cabizbajo mientras murmuraba algunas cosas para sí mismo.

Tomó coraje y fue a sentarse a su lado. A pesar de haberlo hecho, no hablaron para nada, y Haruka se mantuvo moviendo los pies de un lado al otro. Y al día siguiente había sido así, y al día siguiente, y el siguiente del siguiente.

― Shintaro… ― Murmuró una vez, por lo bajo. Kokonose tuvo que arrimarse un poco más y volver a peguntar, asombrado por haber recibido una contestación de su parte. Luego de escuchar mejor, notó que probablemente era su nombre, así que contestó con un tono realmente animado.

― Yo soy Kokonose Haruka, y me gustan los Triceratops. ― Como en esos días había perdido un diente fuera de tiempo (tropezando mientras perseguía a un perro y chocando su boca con un poste de luz) hablaba con mucha torpeza y un tono 'baboso', arrastrando las palabras.

Y aunque en ese momento no recibió respuesta, tres minutos después el pelinegro a su lado cabeceó.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ― Al recibir una inclinación inocente de cabeza hacia un costado por respuesta, rascó su cabeza un par de veces mientras formaba un puchero. Si lo miraba desde ese ángulo se veía más joven que él. Un año, tal vez. ―… Sentarte a mi lado, quiero decir. Lo haces desde hace cinco días. ¿Por qué? ― Su forma de hablar era tan clara que durante un segundo se avergonzó por tener una voz tan vaga.

― Yo también estoy solo. No quieren jugar conmigo porque mis brazos son muy flacos y dicen que soy un esqueleto aterrador porque estoy muy pálido también. Así que podemos estar solos juntos… Eso fue… Lo que pensé. ― Pausó al final de todo, jugando con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada notablemente. Tal vez se habría escuchado estúpido.

Desvió el rostro y a compensación recibió una expresión muy… ¿Adulta? Como la de un negociador cuando escucha un precio relativamente bajo a comparación de lo que quiere vender. Su ceja izquierda estaba elevada hacia arriba, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se profundizaban en una mueca. Sus ojos se desviaron aún más abajo, como si hubiese sido regañado por simplemente eso, así que para desviar el tema levantó su lonchera y la enseñó al ajeno.

― Mira. Tiene un Triceratops. Los Triceratops me gustan mucho, y… ―A pesar de haberlo dicho minutos atrás, volvió a asegurarlo. Dejó el objeto en sus piernas para abrirlo, mostrando adentro una gran cantidad de comida que podría ser la suficiente para llenar tres estómagos de su tamaño. Shintaro abrió sus ojos un poco más, a punto de separar sus parpados del iris, pero sin lograrlo por unos centímetros. Bueno, tampoco era como si el menor tuviese unas pupilas tan grandes. A comparación de los enormes y redondos ojos que siempre veía en el espejo, los del pequeño eran… Estrechos, como los de un gato. ― Me gusta comer. Comer me gusta mucho, y nunca termino de llenarme. ¡Podría comerme el mundo entero! – Exclamó, llevando sus manos hacia arriba para sonreír ampliamente.

Recibió un cabeceo, mientras los ojos de gato se clavaban en la enorme cantidad de comida. ¿Cómo podía entrar tanto en una lonchera tan pequeña?

― Toma. ― Aseguró, mientras retiraba un sándwich y lo extendía a Shintaro. Este solo miró la comida antes de aceptarla, sin saber qué hacer con ella ―. Son los sándwiches de mamá. Es mi preferido, así que… ― Comenzó a rayar la superficie de la lonchera con una de sus uñas, estaba un poco nervioso ―. Así que… ― En ese momento no pudo verlo ya que su vergüenza lo mantenía cabizbajo, pero las pupilas de minino se dilataron notablemente por el gesto.

― Gracias… ― Fue lo único que recibió a cambio, mientras comenzaba a comer lo entregado con una cara desinteresada. No mucho tiempo después, la campana tocó y Haruka le saludó con la mano antes de salir corriendo hacia su salón, porque estaba tan nervioso que mantenerse más tiempo a su lado seguro lo sonrojaría por la presión.

Tal vez no había sido mucho para Kokonose. Pero Shintaro, sabiendo que Haruka era amante de la comida, recibió su sándwich preferido sin rechistar. ¿A un desconocido? ¿Por qué confiar tan rápido? De todas formas, hablar no era su mejor don, y creía que estando solo podría vivir en paz. Pero fue feliz. Fue feliz escuchando la torpe e infantil voz a su lado.

Así que, dos días después, era su momento de devolver el favor.

Claro que había notado que Haruka era distinto a los demás. Su piel era extremadamente blanca y se cansaba con facilidad, además de que las encargadas del receso no le permitían correr demasiado. Siempre estaba en una esquina dibujando o simplemente mirando a la nada, tal vez imaginando cosas.

También estaban 'ellos'.

Un número impar de niños que siempre molestaban a los demás. Claro, él también había recibido su momento de 'atención', pero siempre estaban centrados en empujar, insultar o arruinar los dibujos de Haruka. Vio con sus propios ojos la manera en que escribían sobre la hoja, o lanzaban agua al papel. Realmente le hacía enojar.

Haruka había sido la persona más amable que encontró en el recinto, y ellos simplemente hacían lo que querían.

Entonces, cortando con la rutina de parecer invisible, se acercó a ellos cuando comenzaron a arruinar un dibujo con acuarelas, y sostuvo el vaso con agua que se usaba para diluir los colores, rociándolo en la cabeza del 'líder'. Los otros dos chicos simplemente se echaron hacia atrás mientras el más grande volteaba a mirar a Shintaro con una mirada feroz.

― Patético. ― Se escuchó decir, en una voz firme ―. Personas como tú, que viven molestando a los demás solo para sentirse importantes cuando en realidad son un pedazo de basura. Eso es realmente patético. ― Podía escuchar el lloriqueo de Haruka al fondo, y eso lo enojó aún más. Pero, el rostro del niño delante de él simplemente se deformó un poco, afectado por sus palabras. Sus otros dos 'amigos' habían huido ―. En tu casa no te quieren ¿No es verdad? Tus padres te odian y por eso te enseñaron que ser una mierda es la única manera en que serás alguien ¿O me equivoco? ― Y sin decir una palabra más, el 'líder' comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que llamó la tención de las maestras allí ―. ¿O te odian tanto que ni siquiera te enseñaron modales? Personas como tú me dan ganas de vomitar. ― Sin dejarle continuar, una de las mujeres pronunció un fuerte '¡Shintaro!', llamando su atención y tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a un costado.

A pesar de preguntarle por qué dijo esas cosas tan feas él no respondió, y se mantuvo en silencio mientras todo el recinto era tensionado por el fuerte llanto del niño caprichoso. Lo dejaron ir luego de que señaló a Haruka, mientras sus pasos se desviaban directamente hacia él.

El Kokonose solo se mantenía llorando mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos, sollozando débilmente. Era extraño que lo hiciera, ya que nunca solía llorar y aguantaba los maltratos en silencio. Elevó el rostro al sentir la mano sobre su hombro, encontrando los ojos de gato que lo observaban fijamente. Luego, señaló el papel arrugado y las manchas de acuarela que con suerte parecían algo.

― Yo… Yo estaba… ― Hipaba exageradamente, así que con suerte podía hablar ―. Estaba dibujando a Shintaro. Pensaba dárselo cuando lo terminara, pero ahora… ― Se detuvo para respirar un poco, mientras sus hombros se tensaban cada vez que sollozaba ―. No puedo dárselo ahora. Shintaro no es así… ― El mencionado solo levantó la hoja entre sus manos, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

― Está bien… ― Murmuró para luego rodear al mayor con ambos brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho. Este solo se mantuvo tieso, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, y un leve sonrojo en el rostro que se intensificó al recibir un beso en la mejilla ―. Me gusta el dibujo, sin importar como sea… Porque lo hiciste para mí.

* * *

Desde ese día en adelante Haruka y Shintaro fueron como uña y mugre. Siempre que llegaban al recinto se tomaban las manos e iban de aquí hacia allá, desilusionándose cuando la campana marcaba el final del receso y ambos debían irse por su lado.

Siempre que Kokonose se lastimaba las rodillas al caer, Shintaro jalaba la ropa de las maestras para que ellas le tendieran las banditas con dibujos, y elegía las que tenían Triceratops para colocarla en el rasguño y acariciarlo luego. Después de eso, limpiaba el rostro de Haruka con la manga de su ropa y lo llevaba al arenero, en donde ambos hacían castillos hasta que la hora de los juegos terminaba. Claramente, las señoras encargadas de vigilar el lugar estaban encantadas con el tipo de relación que ambos pequeños llevaban, así que hablaron con sus padres y le explicaron la situación, llevando a que Shintaro comenzase a ir a la casa de Haruka. Eso beneficiaba a la familia Kisaragi, que estaba ocupada criando un nuevo bebé y trabajando en varias cosas a la vez para mantenerlos a todos.

Pero un par de años después, Shintaro hizo presencia en la residencia Kokonose mientras vestía completamente de negro. Desde la corbata hasta los calcetines, con un traje bastante elegante. A su lado, la mujer Kisaragi vestía de manera similar, con un vestido largo y una tela semi transparente que cubría su rostro. La melancolía reflejada en su expresión era hermosa aún así, ya que la mujer continuaba siendo joven. Los padres de ambos intercambiaron unas palabras indescifrables para Haruka, así que este no prestó atención y tomó la mano de su amigo para llevarlo adentro.

― ¿A qué quieres jugar? ― No recibió respuesta. Shintaro se mantenía neutral y mirándole, pero sin mirarlo al mismo tiempo. ― ¿Un ajedrez? ― El silencio continuaba. Y eso le hizo sentir incómodo. ― Ven. Armaremos un rompecabezas. ― Aseguró, buscando alguno entre todos sus juegos de mesa y llevándolo frente al moreno. Lo abrió y esparció en todo el suelo, tomando asiento en este luego. Dio un par de palmadas a su lado, pero por más que lo hizo y sonrió un par de veces para incitarlo a tomar asiento, el Kisaragi se mantenía estático.

Continuaba de pie, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos de gato similares a los que tenía en el jardín de infantes, sentado en soledad. Pero algo no andaba bien en ellos. Se veía realmente mal, en un color negro carbón que no contrastaba con ningún brillo.

― ¿Shintaro? ― Murmuró, preocupado al respecto. En respuesta, solo recibió una pregunta que le hizo notar lo que sucedía.

― ¿A dónde van las personas cuando mueren, Haruka?

― . . .

Ambos estuvieron en un silencio total durante un tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro. Haruka no quería decir nada por medio a empeorar las cosas, pero al parecer Shintaro no mencionaría nada hasta que él contestara, así que él simplemente se dejó llevar por sus creencias.

― Pues van al cielo… ― Shintaro no creía en ese tipo de cosas, aún a tan temprana edad, pero durante ese momento quería creerlo. Le gustaba pensar en eso. Caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Haruka, y luego tomó asiento para apoyar el hombro en el suyo.

― Mi padre murió. ― Haruka se mantuvo mirando el rompecabezas en piezas delante de él. Durante ese momento creyó que no sería bueno que el menor estuviera en su casa, después de todo no podía ayudarlo.

― ¿Por qué viniste? No sé qué hacer por ti, ni tampoco qué decir para que te sientas mejor. ― Murmuró, formando una mueca y llevando la cabeza hacia abajo, apenado y avergonzado por no sentirse útil para ayudarle. Jugueteó con una pieza que había sostenido previamente, dándola vueltas entre sus manos.

― Mnh, creo que… ― Shintaro solo retiró el objeto entre sus dedos con delicadeza, haciendo que Haruka lo soltase. Luego de eso, sostuvo otra pieza del montón y las encastró entre sí. Al parecer era el ojo del Triceratops que había como imagen final ―. Durante un momento pensé que sería bueno venir aquí para distraerme. Sé que huir de la realidad está mal, pero… ― Luego dejó lo recién hecho en el suelo, buscando otras fichas ― Creo que verte sonreír es mi única felicidad ahora…

* * *

"_Eso sonó como una confesión…"_

Pensó ahora que lo recapacitaba, sonrojándose en medio del salón de clases para luego cubrir su rostro unos segundos, inhalando y exhalando varias veces. Tenía que relajarse, sin importar qué tan feliz le hacían esos recuerdos.

Pero había uno que nunca lograría olvidar. Nunca jamás en toda su vida, sin importar cuantos años pasasen y cuantos amores tuviese.

* * *

― Ya los encontraste a todos, Shintaro. ¿Por qué insistes? ― Takane se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Era el cumpleaños de la niña y muchísimos compañeros de la primaria estaban allí, comiendo y corriendo mientras gritaban cosas como 'te destruiré, mi enemigo'. El típico juego del héroe y el villano.

― Falta alguien… ― Continuó el moreno, recibiendo un bufido a cambio. No podía creer que continuaba aguantando a Takane cuando ella era tan pesada. Pero como a Haruka le caía bien…

― Como sea, puedes buscar a tu amigo imaginario todo lo que quieras. Yo daré el juego por terminado. ― Y sin decir más volteó y fue a la mesa de frituras, comiendo un poco. Shintaro simplemente formó una mueca horrenda y exagerada, la cual un niño vio y le observó raro. Kisaragi solo dio un cabeceo hacia arriba con la mejor cara de mafioso que pudo y el compañero salió corriendo hacia otro lado. Luego de eso, se mantuvo buscando durante toda la fiesta.

Llegó el momento en que todos cantaban el 'feliz cumpleaños' a Takane, pero Shintaro aprovechó la distracción para subir rápidamente por las escaleras, llegando a la habitación de la cumpleañera.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y dentro se podía escuchar un llanto que podría parecer de terror por lo bajo que se presenciaba. Pero para él, que había crecido con ese sonido particular, supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la cama, mirando debajo de esta. No estaba allí. Luego verificó detrás de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana que apuntaba hacia la calle. Nada. Entonces el último lugar que le quedaba era el guardarropa. Fue hasta este y dio un respiro profundo antes de abrirlo, encontrando en su interior al mayor, que abrazaba sus piernas y se encogía en sí mismo mientras intentaba llorar en silencio.

"_Tierno"._

― ¿Qué haces aquí adentro? ― Preguntó para ver como su rostro se elevaba lentamente, descubriendo su cara llena de lágrimas, moco y saliva, como si hubiese llorado con la boca abierta durante un largo tiempo sin limpiarla siquiera. Si alguien más lo veía así seguramente se asquearía por su estado. Pero comenzó a llorar más fuerte, como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el costado. Seguramente había llamado la atención.

― Y-Yo… ― Dejó de abrazar sus piernas para comenzar a gatear hasta él. El guardarropa no era muy grande, pero aún así estaba detrás de un montón de abrigos y prendas que lo hacían ver muy oscuro. Los pálidos dedos finos se aferraron a la camisa azul oscuro que su madre le había puesto para la ocasión, mientras tiraba de esta notablemente ―. Estaba jugando a las escondidas… ― Fue simple.

― Lo noté… ― Contestó Shintaro. Como la camisa que llevaba era manga corta tuvo que levantarla por debajo, descubriendo su estómago y pecho para luego llevarla a sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que emergían de estos. Bajó por sus enormes mejillas y limpió su delicada barbilla (que a comparación de la suya, terminaba más en 'v'), finalizando debajo de su nariz. Su prenda había terminado húmeda y probablemente sucia, pero no le importó al momento de soltarla y recibir un abrazo más fuerte.

El torso de Haruka se mantenía fuera, pero sus piernas estaban dentro del guardarropa aún, así que Shintaro tuvo que ayudarlo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras correspondía el abrazo también.

A pesar de que el Kokonose era mayor que él y más alto también, era torpe, pequeño, débil, con la piel más suave y realmente blanca. Tanto que probablemente las modelos de revistas envidiarían tal don natural.

Haruka le gustaba mucho.

"_Quiero protegerlo…"_

― Ohh, miren, miren. ― Una tercera voz irrumpió en el lugar, así que ambos jóvenes elevaron el rostro solo para ver de quién se trataba. Al parecer era otro invitado de la fiesta de Takane ―. Shintaro y Haruka están en la habitación de Takane. Shintaro y Haruka están abrazándose en la habitación de Takane. ― Colocó ambas manos en su boca, apuntando a la puerta para que le escucharan. Un par de niños más no tardaron en aparecer, así que Shintaro separó un poco a Haruka de él ―. Estaban besándose y haciendo cosas feas cuando los vi. ― Mintió, señalando con un dedo que pareció más bien acusador de algo que no podría ser totalmente malo.

El ceño de Shintaro de frunció en una mueca, mientras Haruka parecía tener ganas de llorar otra vez.

― A Shintaro le gustan los chicos; a Haruka le gusta Shintaro. ― Comenzaron todos a cantar, una y otra vez, mientras obviamente más niños se acercaban al lugar y se unían a los cánticos juzgadores. Shintaro simplemente echó a Haruka hacia un lado, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la masa de infantes y sonaba los dedos de sus manos.

― ¿Y qué si me gustan los chicos? ― Preguntó, recibiendo un silencio de parte de todos. Algunos continuaban riendo pero se detuvieron al caer en la pregunta dada ― Si me gustan los chicos es mi puto problema. Si a Haruka le gusto, es su jodido problema. Si tú y todos tus compañeros son escorias humanas que debieron ser abortadas antes de nacer y llenar el mundo de basura… Pues es su estúpido problema existencial. Dejen de tocarnos los huevos y hagan algo por sus vacías y huecas mentes de una vez… ― Se escucharon murmuros como 'Shintaro se enojó'. Algunas chicas comenzaron a llorar y se fueron de allí, mientras los demás simplemente se retiraban en silencio, excepto un par.

― Escuchen. El marica de Shintaro se enojó.

― ¿Será porque no lo dejamos besuquearse con su novio Haruka?

― Dejémoslos solos.

Y luego comenzaron a hacer sonidos ruidosos con la boca, en burla por la mentira del primer chico que los encontró.

― . . .Tú te comías los mocos. ― Señaló primero, para luego desviar su dedo hacia otro niño ―. Tú te hacías pipí encima cada vez que tenías vergüenza, y tú… ― Finalmente juzgó al que estaba delante, ya que de alguna manera era el que más enojado lo mantenía ―. Vomitaste cuando una chica te besó. Y no importa como lo sé, lo que sucede es que es verdad ¿O me equivoco? ― Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, sin contestar ― Si yo me besara con Haruka podría asegurar que sería mucho menos asqueroso que ustedes tres. Así que háganle un favor a la humanidad y suicídense de una vez.

Los jóvenes simplemente huyeron de allí antes de largarse a llorar, ya que sus ojos se habían humedecido por la vergüenza de ser descubiertos ante sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Haruka se había puesto a llorar otra vez, así que cuando Shintaro volteó fue directamente donde él para limpiar sus lágrimas nuevamente. No se cansaba de eso, y dudaba que lo hiciera

"_Quiero protegerlo de todos…"_

* * *

Un par de años luego, ellos ingresaron a primer año de secundaria. Shintaro había comenzado a recibir cantidades anormales de atención, y obviamente, este siempre se encontraba de mal humor cuando las chicas se le confesaban o recibía cartas secretas en su casillero. Era la primera vez que alguien de primer año recibía tanto protagonismo, y eso obviamente había llenado a Haruka de unos celos mortales. Y sabía que estaba mal, pero era feliz cada vez que Shintaro rompía las cartas sin siquiera leerlas o rechazaba a alguna otra mujer.

Pero un día abrió una carta, y claramente llamó la atención de Haruka, quien no pudo ver exactamente de quién se trataba. ¿Por qué la había abierto? Hasta se estaba tomando el momento para leerla un par de veces. Sin mencionar mucho más, Shintaro no lo acompañó a su hogar ese día y se quedó luego de clases. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, ya que se mantuvo pensando en cosas horribles, como que Shintaro estaba enamorado de una chica y esa le había mandado una carta.

"_Si la ama de seguro están besándose ahora mismo. Serán novios y luego se casarán y tendrán hijos biológicos. Tres perros y un gato, viviendo en una cabaña cerca del mar. Durante las noches de tormenta dormirán todos en la cama matrimonial, acurrucados con los animales y los bebés. Shintaro le hará el desayuno y los despertará con una pequeña sacudida y un 'buenos días Amor'. El resto del día la pasarán en el sillón comiendo y hablando hasta que Shintaro tiene que ir a trabajar en su trabajo perfecto para mantener a su familia perfecta y heterosexual…"_. Pensó una y otra vez, desgarrándose por dentro sin importar qué tan doloroso era para él.

Pero al día siguiente se encontró con una enorme enemistad entre Takane y Shintaro, sin saber qué había sucedido exactamente.

Para resumir, Takane le pidió que se distanciara de su amigo unos días para que ella pudiese confesarse a Haruka. Pero Shintaro obviamente se negó, y le expresó que primero debía pedirle permiso a él, ya que lo conocía más que él mismo. No falta decir que se negó. Lo que llevó a que Takane pateara su entrepierna con tanta fuerza que el Kisaragi tuvo que revolcarse en el suelo durante media hora antes de volver a su hogar con un enorme rencor en el corazón (Y no precisamente por el golpe).

Pero no podía hacer nada. Era inevitable para él. Porque por cada día que pasaba Haruka estaba más bonito. Por cada hora que pasaba Haruka se volvía más delicado, y hermoso a su vista, tanto que hasta le daba miedo tocarlo con la yema de los dedos.

Por que una persona tan perversa y sucia como él no podía hacerlo. Después de todo, comenzó a masturbarse pensando en él a los 14, y Haruka era tan inocente que ni siquiera conocía el significado de la palabra. Una vez llegó a excitarse con simplemente verlo, y sabía que tenía que poner un punto final a la arriesgada situación.

"_Quiero protegerlo de todos… Hasta de mí mismo"._

Ir a su casa no era seguro, porque la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban juntos, y con solo tomar asiento a su lado en el mismo sillón donde veían películas y documentales de Triceratops era un riesgo. Mucho más cuando Haruka terminaba durmiéndose y usaba el hombro del contrario como almohada. Así que con el paso del tiempo, las visitas al hogar Kokonose eran menos, y menos, y menos.

Haruka aún recordaba cuando dormían juntos, ya que, no habría problema a los ojos de sus padres debido que ambos eran hombres. Hasta hace poco lo hacían, y se mantenían abrazados hiciese frío o calor. Habían sido buenos momentos, pero tenía que aceptar que ya habían terminado. Durante un momento se preguntó si había notado su amor y por eso se alejó, pero hasta ahora no podía estar seguro ya que no le había dicho nada al respecto, y sabía que Shintaro iba al punto si sabía algo.

Dos meses después, Shintaro se dignó a ir a su casa, y allí dentro decidieron mirar una película. No sabía si se debía a la felicidad que aumentaba los latidos de su corazón, o simplemente porque Dios decidió que ese sería el momento, pero Haruka colapsó en el suelo mientras iba a buscar las palomitas de maíz que comerían mientras viesen la película.

Shintaro no tardó en reaccionar y fue a parar a su lado mientras le volteaba, ya que había caído cara al piso. Haruka parecía estar sufriendo bastante, y a pesar de estar consciente de su enfermedad, nunca le vio sufrirla directamente. No podía quedarse brazos cruzados, así que se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo donde el teléfono, marcando el número de emergencias que había memorizado en su infancia (Debido a los padres de Haruka, que siempre decían "Si algo sucede llama a ***").

"_Quiero protegerlo de todos… Hasta de él mismo"._

Una vez hecha la llamada se mantuvo a un lado de Haruka, colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas y acariciando su cabello, mientras este parecía luchar con el increíble dolor de su pecho, sin querer desmayarse. Derramó un par de lágrimas también, pero el moreno terminó limpiándolas con su mano, susurrando una canción de cuna solo para lograr calmarlo. Cada vez estaba más frío y eso lo asustó de sobremanera, mucho más al ver como cerraba los ojos poco a poco. Fue horrible, y la llegada de los doctores era una eternidad. Pero una vez sonó el timbre, dejó la cabeza de Haruka en el suelo con muchísima delicadeza, corriendo desesperadamente luego hacia la puerta para abrirla de par en par. Las personas no tardaron en entrar y cargar al Kokonose, llevándolo a la ambulancia que se mantenía en las calles.

Obviamente, Shintaro insistió en ir, pero con un simple "Lo siento, no podemos dejarte venir", le dejaron parado a un costado de la calle, observando como el transporte se alejaba más y más de su rango visual.

Ese día tuvo que volver a su casa cabizbajo, pensando en ir a visitarlo mañana. Pero como no sabía cual hospital era ni tampoco la habitación, tuvo que ir a la casa del Kokonose a esperar que sus padres le guíen. Ambos progenitores el preguntaron varias veces sobre el paquete que llevaba colgando de una mano, pero no lograron sacarle una sola palabra. Bueno, Shintaro era así, por lo que no les llamó la atención.

Una vez llegaron, los adultos decidieron dejarlos un tiempo a solas, así que cuando entró a la habitación y vio a Haruka garabateando cosas en su cuaderno de dibujo se quedó embobado unos momentos. Su silueta era tan delgada que la luz filtrándose por la ventana la traspasaba por completo, cubriendo su perfil y costados perfectamente. Y al momento de voltear para observarlo la deslumbrante sonrisa que lo tenía loco apareció en sus labios, haciéndole imposible el caminar decentemente.

Se arrastró hasta llegar a la camilla, y una vez allí, extendió el paquete sin mencionar nada. Haruka lo aceptó con una enorme confusión en sus ojos, desviando estos al dueño del paquete al inicio.

― Solo ábrelo. Mnh… ― Rascó detrás de su cabeza al instante ―. Espero que te mejores y… ― Al ver como las delicadas manos abrían el envoltorio y retiraban del interior aquel peluche se sonrojó notablemente, a pesar de haberlo visto antes ―. Ah, ¡L-Lo compre en la tienda! Era barato así que se ve mal pero creí que te gustaría. ― Se excusó con muchísima torpeza. Era un Triceratops de felpa, con las costuras inexpertas y muchos tipos de telas diferentes en su extensión, mientras parecía estar relleno con algodón, así que sería mejor no lavarlo por más sucio que se pusiera.

Haruka no tardó ni dos segundos en notar que estaba hecho a mano, pero al darse cuenta de lo insistente que era el moreno por ocultarlo decidió seguirle el juego. Asintió un par de veces, sonriendo como un tarado mientras recorría el rostro del animal extinto con los dedos. La aguja del suero se mantenía clavada en una de sus muñecas, cosa que lo hacía sentir incómodo a veces.

― Gracias por tomarte la molestia, Shintaro. Es muy bonito, me gusta. ― Podría haber dicho que lo murmuraba solo por lástima, pero sabía que Haruka no solía ser ese tipo de personas, y hablaba con sinceridad todo el tiempo. Así que cabeceó para hacerle entender que lo escuchó.

― Me alegra saberlo…

* * *

Lo que Shintaro no supo de allí en adelante era que Haruka siempre dormía con el regalo entregado ese día, y lo llevaba a todas partes dentro de su bolso. A las noches jugueteaba con la costura torpe del hilo, que se veía fuera del interior. A veces fino y otras grueso, uniendo pedazos de piel que eran más suaves que las otras o de diferente color y grosor. Estaba realmente encantado con el gesto, así que lo abrazaba y daba vueltas de aquí a allá. También tuvo que arreglarlo un par de veces porque el hilo se había desprendido, pero hasta el día actual lo tenía en su mesa de luz.

Podía atreverse a decir que practicaba su primer beso con el Triceratops. Ya que al cerrar los ojos solo quedaba el olor de Shintaro, y la tela suave que se usó en la construcción del animal de felpa. Si usaba su imaginación, podría simular al menor, y eso lo mantenía aturdido al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con las mejillas teñidas al rojo vivo.

* * *

"_No debo pensar en cosas tan vergonzosas"._ Negó un par de veces, mientras la campana marcaba el receso de las clases. El maestro se retiró y dejó a los jóvenes en el salón, charlando entre sí. En ese momento Haruka notó que en realidad no había prestado atención a la clase, y eso seguramente sería malo para su promedio.

― Hey, Haruka. ― Al escuchar su nombre tuvo que voltear a Shintaro, quien le llamaba con una expresión desinteresada, al igual que siempre.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Kokonose ladeó la cabeza a un lado, al igual que siempre hacía al no entender la razón de una pregunta u oración.

― Te he notado distante en las clases. ¿Pasó algo malo en casa? ― Haruka se tensó un poco. Así que le había estado mirando, y de seguro tenía una cara de baboso impresionante, perdiéndose y sonrojándose por nada.

― Ah, no es nada, solo que… ― Se detuvo unos instantes. ¿Estaría bien? Bueno, debía sacar otro tema para explicarle la razón de su limbo, y no tenía otra forma ―. Pues intenté lo de los papeles anoche ― Al instante recibió una mirada similar a la que imaginaba. El ceño extrañado y una ceja elevada, al igual que el día donde se conocieron ―, y funcionó. ― Dijo rápidamente, para que dejara de mirarlo así. Aunque eso no sucedió, y se vio intimidado por la fija mirada que recibía de los ojos de gato.

― ¿Funcionó? ¿Estás seguro? ― No tardó en asentir un par de veces, exaltado. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la confesión de amor que tuvo esa noche, pero fue inevitable. Había sido demasiado perfecto ―. Ya veo. Bueno, bien por ti. ― La sonrisa del chico con lunar se desvaneció un poco al ver tal respuesta tan desinteresada. Hasta se encogió de hombros y todo. _"¿No preguntará quién fue? ¿No está celoso, ni un poco?"_

― Mnh… ― Tal vez Shintaro no sentía lo mismo por él, a pesar de haber compartido tanto juntos. Pero desilusionarse en tan temprano entendimiento no sería bueno para él. Suspiró, intentando sonreír nuevamente. Iba a decir algo más para abrir conversación, pero Shintaro le cortó el habla.

― Por cierto, yo también lo hice. ― La boca de Haruka quedó entreabierta, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo. Sinceramente no podía creerlo, así que se animó muchísimo más, con la vaga ilusión de…

― ¿Y? ¿A quién pusiste? ¿Quién fue? ¿A quién escribiste? ―Dijo la misma pregunta muchísimas veces, poniendo sus manos en puños para elevarlas hacia su pecho. Obviamente, se inclinó hacia el asiento a su lado, fulminándolo con una mirada brillante.

― . . .Puse a… ― Haruka se veía realmente adorable de esa manera para él. Pero si contestaba con sinceridad ¿Qué llegaría a pensar? Tal vez solo preguntaba de curioso y de esa manera se llevaría una enorme sorpresa. Por ejemplo, que su mejor amigo de la infancia era homosexual y quería tener sexo con él cada vez que dormían juntos. Que quería besarlo, abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Que estaba perdidamente enamorado y quería protegerlo desde que le encontró en el guardarropa de Takane, o tal vez desde antes.

"_Quiero protegerlo… De mí; de él. De todos"._

― Ayano.

* * *

_Idk, este capítulo es muy Homo. Adiós._

_Oh, va para Waifu, porque acabo de recordar que ella me dedicó un fic por nuestro aniversario y yo nada y ahahahha necesito darle algo ok._

_I luv u Waifu –Huye dejando florcitas y cosas homo detrás-_


	3. Tinta negra

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ESTÁ REVISADO, ASÍ QUE PUEDE CONTENER FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS Y FALTA DE LÓGICA (?. Muchas gracias por leer~**

* * *

Logró escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose en su interior, justo al par que los labios ajenos entonaban otras silabas que definitivamente no eran las de su nombre. No sabía por qué esperaba que se tratase de él, de todas maneras, porque definitivamente era imposible. No debió haber sido ingenuo al punto de creer que los sueños podían ser realidad, y algún pedazo de su inocencia se deshizo como si se tratase de arena seca siendo llevada por el viento a algún lugar lejano.

Mientras tanto, se mantuvo tieso en una expresión forzada, recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza por parte de Shintaro.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ― Inmediatamente, solo para retirar los pensamientos dolorosos de su cerebro, negó un par de veces.

― No. Nada… ― Aseguró, intentando sonreír luego, a pesar de que salió más torpe de lo que hubiese querido. ―. Ayano es bonita, es bastante popular y… Supongo que tú y ella harían buena pareja. Me alegra saber que los papeles funcionan… ― Bajó el rostro para observar sus manos jugueteando entre sí con notable nerviosismo. A pesar de haber dicho eso, él no quería desearle suerte, ni tampoco admitir que probablemente sería lo mejor.

― ¿Pero qué dices? Si tú también lo intentaste… ― Insistió ―. Solo por pura curiosidad… ¿A quién escribiste? ― Sabía que en cualquier momento recibiría la pregunta delatante, por lo que se encogió de hombros para mostrar desinterés.

― No es nadie importante. Coloqué a alguien al azar para ver si funcionaba. ― Mintió con descaro, aunque con lo inocente que era a los ojos ajenos, obviamente no había detectado el engaño.

― Ya veo… ― Los ojos de gato se desviaron nuevamente hacia al frente, con notable desinterés. No había mucho que pudiese hacer tampoco, Shintaro era así por naturaleza, así que obviamente no le importaría nada sobre él si se trataban de detalles menores o poco importantes.

Seto y Kano habían faltado a clases ese día, por lo que todo transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad sin el rubio y su perro faldero detrás. Eventualmente las horas pasaron y el sol comenzó a irse del cielo, rozando el borde que los ojos humanos llamaban como "horizonte". Todos los estudiantes salieron despedidos por la fuerza inhumana de sus pies al escuchar la campana que marcaba la salida, desesperados como bestias salvajes que finalmente conseguían una presa después de mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, Shintaro y Haruka tuvieron una pequeña partida de ajedrez, la cual no fue más que mucho silencio y el sonido de las piezas rozando con la madera que cortaban el ambiente como si se trataran de navajas a la piel.

Shintaro ganó una vez más, y luego de guardar todo en su lugar, salieron del recinto para dedicarse un par de miradas vacías en el punto donde debían separarse.

― Hasta mañana. ― Murmuró Haruka, con un tono demasiado fuera de lo común.

― Me sorprende que no estés diciéndome nada más… ― Hubo silencio durante unos segundos ―. Quiero decir, siempre estás tan animado diciendo cosas como 'no te duermas tarde' o 'no te olvides de hacer los deberes', pero hoy…

― Ah, eso… ― Sonrió con torpeza, rascando detrás de su cabeza ―. Pues no me siento muy bien. Supongo que es por el calor… ― Colocó la primer excusa que se le cruzó, recordando sus millones de prioridades al caminar o salir a la calle ―. Será mejor que vaya a mi casa pronto. ― Y sin decir mucho más ni mucho menos, dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, sin mirar hacia atrás siquiera.

Shintaro se mantuvo en la misma posición, observando su alta pero delgada silueta alejarse según los sonidos de sus pasos. Durante un segundo, sintió la necesidad de abrazarle. Una voz que gritaba "Corre hasta él y hazlo; sino será demasiado tarde". Pero obviamente, no haría caso a su propio instinto, así como no lo había hecho todos esos años con ganas de hacer infinidad de cosas.

"_Sería mejor decirle la verdad de una vez. Si no lo hago él vivirá una mentira hasta el día de su muerte. Eso es injusto"._ Entonces, en ese momento decidió que mañana confesaría sus sentimientos. No hoy, no ahora. Mañana.

Si es que había un mañana para ellos dos.

* * *

― Estoy en casa… ― Haruka murmuró una vez cerró la puerta detrás de sí, aguantando las lágrimas que se encontraban a punto de salir por sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¿Cómo pudo haber tenido la idea en mente, siquiera? Había estado feliz hace una hora y ahora mismo sentía que ya nada valía la pena. Arrastró los pies con pesadez hasta su habitación, sin preocuparse por revisar si sus padres habían vuelto o qué cosas había en el refrigerador para cenar. Simplemente arrojó su cartera por ahí y se encerró.

Intentó alcanzar la cama para lanzarse sobre esta y llorar ahí, pero sus piernas flaquearon antes de llegar y se derrumbó frente a ella, llegando a apoyarse en esta con sus brazos únicamente. Sus rodillas habían recibido un fuerte golpe pero no le importaba para nada. Solo llevó el rostro sobre las sábanas para suspirar con los labios temblorosos y largarse a llorar al instante. Mínimo lo había intentado, dio todo de sí para aguantar su roto corazón y traerlo del colegio hasta allí. Ya no podía guardarlo más.

Porque, después de todo, a Shintaro le gustaba Ayano. No podía haber sacado otra conclusión. ¿Por qué anotarla en los papeles entonces? Por más que intentase negarlo ya lo tenía claro como el agua. Él nunca sería especial para él. Solo como amigo y nada más. Y por más que lo intentase una y otra vez no lograría darle lo que necesitaba. Cosas tan simples como un matrimonio o una familia estaban fuera de su alcance.

"_Claro, el Shintaro de mi sueño era muy amable como para ser verdad…"._ Ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había abrazado, ni tampoco cuando le dijo algo bonito. Solo era el Kisaragi que él quería ver reflejado en sus sueños. Correspondiendo sus sentimientos de una manera tan absurda que nunca llegaría a suceder. Porque, ¡Vamos! ¿Justo cuando él se enamoró? ¿En el mismo momento, segundo y situación? Imposible, solo una muestra más de que sus sueños nunca se volverían realidad.

Y luego de la tristeza vino el enojo, pinchando con una aguja gruesa en medio de su corazón.

"_¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"_, la típica pregunta cruzó por su cerebro, y su boca se abrió solo para gritar y ahogar su propia voz en la superficie de las sábanas. Mientras tanto, estas eran apretadas entre sus manos, y también tironeadas hacia varios lados solo para descargar su rabia. Se mantuvo de esa manera durante varios minutos, gritando y descargándose entre varios insultos que ni siquiera sabía de dónde habían salido.

― ¡Maldita! ¡Devuélveme a Shintaro! ¡Él no es tuyo…! ― Ya sentía como su garganta se prendía fuego del dolor. Después de todo nunca había elevado la voz de esa manera, y al ser tan frágil parecía como si su cuerpo estuviese desgarrándose poco a poco en todas las maneras. Elevó su rostro por fin, minado de lágrimas e incluso saliva. Nuevamente, de seguro se veía fatal, con los ojos rojos de irritación y la voz rasposa. ― ¡Shintaro es mío! ― Expresó por fin lo que verdaderamente pensaba. La creencia más egoísta e impura dentro de su corazón.

No estaba bien. Querer a una persona de esa manera no estaba bien. Después de todo cada uno era propiedad de sí mismo. Pero él, que había acompañado a ese pequeño niño con ojos de gato durante toda su vida… No podía permitir que alguien más se lo arrebatase sin ningún problema, no luego de todo lo que hizo por él.

― Él sin mí estaría solo. ¡Él no es nada sin mí! ― ¿Y qué era de él sin el Kisaragi? No lo podía creer. Tenía asco de sí mismo. ¿Por qué decía ese tipo de cosas? ¿Eso es lo que hacen las personas al enojarse…? No quería estarlo. Pero ya había guardado la calma durante mucho tiempo. Se mantuvo sollozando unos momentos mientras no podía dejar de hipar. A penas llegaba a entender lo que había dicho.

"_¿Por qué es? Es porque es bonita y tiene una bonita figura. Porque tiene una manera más educada de hablar y su cabello es largo y suave. _

_Porque vivirá una vida larga, sana y plena. Porque podrá darle hijos que este cuerpo no podría aún siendo mujer. Porque no está enferma…"_

Sus manos soltaron las sábanas de su cama para deslizarse lentamente de esta, bajando el rostro al fin. No estaba enojado. No estaba triste. Solo deseaba desaparecer por un momento y tener por lo menos un segundo de paz frente a tanta conmoción mental. Suspiró, abrazándose a sí mismo y apoyando la frente nuevamente en su lecho, sollozando solo un poco más, por lo bajo. ¿Qué podría hacer él para enfrentar la verdad? Nada. Solo rezar por un milagro y morir para dejar que su persona más amada sea feliz junto a su alguien especial.

― Solo una vez más… ― Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar según el susurro apagado brotaba de sus labios, como si fuese una especie de espectro ―. Dios… Solo quiero verlo una vez más, al Shintaro de mis sueños… ― Se detuvo unos segundos, como si lo que fuese a decir luego le costase tanto como arrastrar pedazos de plomo ― Y luego de que eso pase llévame al cielo. ― Suspiró al finalizar. Sí, sería una felicidad falsa, un engaño pintado de rosa. Pero solo quería una última luz antes de que él se apagase por completo para no molestar nunca más. Siempre había sido un peso muerto. Para sus padres, he incluso para Shintaro y todas las demás personas con las cuales habló una vez.

Pondría fin ahora que no encontraba sentido alguno para continuar respirando.

* * *

Ya no era como si alguien lo necesitase para ser feliz. Así que ahora mismo se encontraba acostado en su cama, observando el techo de la habitación con rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Previamente había escrito el nombre de Shintaro con bolígrafo rojo y lo colocó debajo de su almohada, y entre sus brazos se encontraba fuertemente aferrado el peluche de Triceratops que Shintaro había hecho para él.

También…

En un último momento recordó las pastillas para dormir que su padre tomaba cada vez que no podía hacerlo por los nervios de una junta importante o un cumpleaños. Sirvió una en la palma de su mano y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua para tragarla. Una cantidad tan pequeña podía ser una bomba de tiempo a un cuerpo tan delicado, pero estaba bien. No era como si buscase despertar de todas maneras.

Y ahora se encontraba al borde del sueño, cabeceando un poco para no cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

¿Tenía miedo? Claro que sí, tenía muchísimo miedo. Pero ya no podía arrepentirse, no ahora que bostezaba y le pesaban los párpados de esa manera. Si tuviese la suficiente energía volvería a llorar, porque en ese momento notó que en realidad no quería despedirse de lo que había sido su vida. Pero de todas formas moriría. Nunca estaría listo, y tampoco había mucho que pudiese hacer para contrarrestarlo.

Sus ojos finalmente se cerraron por completo, y al abrirlos segundos después, se encontró sentado en la sala blanca de la otra vez. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente, suspirando con el labio tembloroso. Había terminado durmiéndose por menos que lo quisiese.

Volteó hacia ambos costados. Shintaro no estaba allí, pero sabía que debía tener paciencia, aguardar a que él llegara igual que la primera vez.

Y esperó, esperó, y esperó.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todo su ser, provocando que se levantase de la cama donde estaba. Y el Shintaro que apareció detrás de la madera blanca era idéntico pero distinto al mismo tiempo. Sonreía constantemente, y al observarlo a los ojos con la profundidad oscura de sus pupilas, extendió ambos brazos mientras esperaba a que el mayor corriese donde él.

Algo no estaba bien en él.

Pero de todas formas Haruka apresuró tanto el paso que terminó lanzándose sobre la persona frente a él. Y el tacto que recibió fue el de los dedos fríos como la nieve y el aliento congelado contra su cuello. Era como si se tratase de un maniquí esculpido en hielo, perfectamente modelado con el rostro y cuerpo de su único amor.

Era como si la muerte se hubiese disfrazado para llevarlo lejos con una sonrisa en la cara.

― Haruka… ― Su tono de voz también tenía algo extraño. Monótono como si se tratase de un robot. ―. No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí ― Volvió a generarse una leve pausa, donde el nombrado ya se había aferrado de sus hombros, mientras se restregaba en el cuello del Kisaragi ―. Te amo, Haruka. ― Y en ese momento se dio cuenta.

Todo eso era lo que él quería escuchar.

Pero de todas maneras no me importó, y continuó aferrándose a ese espejo de fantasías. Ahora ese Shintaro era el único que lo amaba y necesitaba. Sin importar cuán falso sea, no lo dejaría ir.

* * *

Shintaro despertó esa mañana con el ruidoso despertador programado en su móvil. Se revolvió entre las sábanas una y otra vez, gruñendo a la hora de tomar asiento en su cama. Si en el día estaba hecho un desastre ahora lo estaba más. El pelo despeinado a más no poder, y con mechones de cabello completamente desorbitados como si levitasen en el aire. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran extremas debido a que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en el extraño humor de Haruka. Parecía deprimido, y se mortificó cada segundo aunque, probablemente, ni siquiera era el culpable.

Porque de seguro, Haruka no podía haberse puesto celoso de Ayano. No quería ilusionarse en la tonta creencia de 'Le gusto por lo menos un poco'.

El tono de mensaje le sobresaltó de su lapsus mental, haciéndole voltear para sostener su móvil otra vez y darle una mirada. Un mensaje con el nombre "Suegro" se mostraba en la pantalla.

Y sí, "Suegro" era el padre de Haruka. Sabía que era infantil, pero se había vuelto un pequeño capricho suyo que se negaba a dejar. Así como la señora Kokonose era "Suegra" y Haruka "❤". Patético, pero un hecho.

Shintaro abrió el mensaje luego de bostezar un poco, frotándose los ojos para lograr ver mejor.

"_Lamento molestarte tan temprano. Acabamos de llegar con mi esposa del trabajo y encontramos a Haruka en la cama. No nos hubiésemos preocupado si no fuese porque a estos horarios ya estaría despierto._

_No te asustes, pero estamos en la ambulancia ahora mismo. Haruka estaba frío como un cadáver, pero de todas maneras mi esposa y yo esperamos un milagro y llamamos al hospital._

_Los doctores se ven muy alterados. Ven por favor. Nosotros vamos llegando._

_Espero verte…"_

Shintaro sintió como si en ese momento su aliento se hubiese cortado. Su corazón había comenzado a latir fuerte y pesadamente, gritando "por favor, que no sea verdad". Pero el padre de Haruka nunca bromeaba, así que lanzó el móvil por ahí, levantándose de su cama a una velocidad inhumana. Normalmente tardaba mucho tiempo en vestirse y preparar su aspecto en el espejo del baño, pero en diez minutos ya estaba listo, sin importar si no había desayunado y su rostro era digno de una película de terror.

Sostuvo su móvil una vez más y envió un "Espérame. Voy para allá." Antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras y salió de su casa, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de sí y corriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

¿Frío como un cadáver? ¿Eso significaba que Haruka había muerto? No podía ser. Era como si sus ganas de abrazarle el día anterior hubiesen cobrado sentido, y su idea de confesarse al día siguiente una condena. "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" ¿Verdad? Sería genial si un automóvil le atropellaba en ese momento.

* * *

― ¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Usted?! ― Al llegar a la habitación de Haruka no pudo evitar detenerse frente a la puerta, observando al señor de cabello marrón delante de ella. Había tocado un par de veces esperando que le atendiesen, y cuando él salió de adentro…

― Sí, soy yo. Te sorprendí ¿Verdad? ― Luego de decir eso, ladeó el rostro hacia un costado y rió levemente. En Haruka quedaba tierno, pero en un anciano como él…

― ¿No se suponía que eras maestro en las clases especiales de la escuela? ― Sí. El hombre que tenía a la vista no era nadie más ni menos que Kenjirou Tateyama; padre de Ayano y profesor en la secundaria donde estudiaban. Si podía describírsele con una palabra, Shintaro diría "Estúpido". No era como si lo conociese mucho, pero con las pocas veces que le vio en algún momento ya lo tenía tachado como el ser humano más ridículo del planeta.

― Tengo una doble vida. Vivo al extremo ― Fue la respuesta burlesca que recibió a cambio. Shintaro resopló mientras revoleaba los ojos con molestia. Cuando el mayor notó eso se encogió de hombros ―. ¡Hablo en serio! Soy enfermero de la familia Kokonose desde antes que Haruka naciera, ¿Mnn? Digamos que la razón por la que estudia contigo y no conmigo se debe a esta persona de aquí~. ― Luego de eso, se señaló a sí mismo, sonriente de oreja a oreja. Pues, claro, se notaba a kilómetros que Haruka estaba enamorado del apático Kisaragi, y luego de haberle rogado millones de veces, aceptó en convencer a la directora de la escuela para que lo pasasen a clases normales.

Aunque todo eso era un secreto, claro.

― Como digas. ¿Y Haruka? ¿Él está bien? ― Kenjirou silbó una pequeña melodía mientras se balanceaba hacia ambos costados. Parecía un niño pequeño.

― No sé si decirte ahora que te comportaste tan descortés conmigo~. ― Contestó con un rostro divertido. Parecía aprovechar la situación para devolverle su poca cordialidad. Era obvio que el joven delate de él se encontraba desesperado, pero no era como si hubiese nacido con la capacidad de tomar en serio ciertas cosas.

Sin notarlo, la puerta detrás de él se abrió, y detrás de ella una mujer pequeña y de gran cabellera se encontraba parada. Kenjirou recibió el golpe de un anotador detrás de su cabeza, haciéndole reaccionar y echándose a un costado mientras se quejaba un poco.

― Lamento el comportamiento de este anciano ― Al decir eso, se escuchó al señor Tateyama quejándose en voz alta, diciendo cosas como "No soy un anciano, eres más grande que yo, además", pero no era como si ambas personas una en frente de la otra prestasen mucha atención a eso. ―. Haruka perdió el pulso en la ambulancia, así que tuvimos que reanimarlo. Ahora se encuentra en un estado delicado, así que sé gentil con él y no alces mucho la voz ¿Entendido? ― Shintaro notó que al parecer un abismo los separaba. Aquella mujer con poco esfuerzo podía llegar a la altura de su estómago. Un pequeño cartel enganchado a un lado de su bata blanca marcaba "Dra. Azami", y recordó algunos momentos en que Haruka le comentó sobre sus momentos en el hospital.

Aunque el hecho de nunca haber visto a Kenjirou y Azami cuando él lo visitaba le llamó bastante la atención. Claramente había mencionado a una "Señora realmente tierna" y un "Hombre bastante gracioso" pero jamás los había visto con sus propios ojos. Así que estas personas habían estado durante su crecimiento con él…

Algún día le preguntaría sobre eso.

― Entendido. Ahora déjeme pasar, por favor. ― La mujer de cabello negro asintió levemente, caminando donde Kenjirou y colocándose de puntillas para tomar su oreja y llevárselo con ella de esa manera bastante vergonzosa. Parecía como si fuesen una madre y su hijo.

"_Ese hombre debería tener vergüenza por haber nacido…"_

Sin ganas de esperar más tiempo, entró a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. La imagen delante de él fue suficiente para romper su corazón en pedazos, porque sintió como si alguien hubiese cortado su aliento con una tijera. Haruka descansaba en la blanca cama de hospital, con la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana. La máscara transparente de oxígeno tapaba desde su nariz hasta su barbilla, y distintas agujas se encontraban clavadas en su muñeca, desencadenando en cables de suero. Una máquina a su costado marcaba los latidos de su corazón en un sonido constante, y sus párpados estaban constantemente cerrados, como si durmiera.

Entre sus manos logró ver el peluche que le regaló la otra vez, vagamente sostenido. Parecía como si alguien hubiese dejado al Triceratops en su pecho y luego colocado sus manos encima.

Lo que en realidad había sucedido fue que los doctores arrancaron al animal de sus manos, pero su padre lo llevó consigo y luego lo colocó en su lugar, al igual que como lo habían encontrado en su cama.

Pero esa es otra historia…

Las piernas de Shintaro temblaron levemente, sin animarse a caminar hacia él para no caer al suelo. Se mantuvo tieso unos momentos, recuperando el aire de a poco. No era la primera vez que iba a visitarlo al hospital, pero siempre que abría la puerta él se encontraba allí, sentado y sonriendo diciendo algo como "Perdón por traer a Shintaro aquí otra vez, lo siento". Era la primera vez en que lo veía así. Al parecer el ataque cardíaco que había sufrido esta vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo al borde de la vida y la muerte. Al pensar en esa posibilidad, el corazón del Kisaragi sintió un apretón realmente doloroso.

Decidió caminar hasta a él, y al estar a un costado de la camilla, arrastró la silla para invitados que se encontraba a un lado para sentarse en ella. Miró a Haruka una vez más, de cerca esta vez. Se encontraba hermoso, como siempre, pero no quería verlo así de todas maneras.

"_Solo está durmiendo. Piensa que las cosas podrían haber salido peor, Shintaro. Tranquilízate"._ Pero a pesar de intentar relajarse sus pies reflejaban la ansiedad dentro de su cuerpo, zapateando una y otra vez en un sonido leve. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, tapando este para intentar entrar en razón. A pesar de haberlo visto y sentarse a su lado, quería abrir los ojos otra vez y encontrarle sonriendo hacia él.

Pero al verle otra vez en la misma posición y estado que hace unos segundos se golpeó a sí mismo con un fierro ardiente de nombre "realidad".

Suspiró pesadamente.

― Santo dios, Haruka… ― Moduló el volumen de su voz para volverlo un susurro. A pesar de querer echarse a llorar en ese momento contuvo todo adentro, al igual que siempre hacía desde pequeño ―. Haruka… ― Repitió, tragando saliva para llevar aquel nudo en su garganta abajo y enterrarlo en lo profundo de su corazón, pero se le era imposible. Llevó una de sus manos hacia las del mayor, colocándola sobre esta sin perturbar la posición en la que su cuerpo estaba.

Cálido, cálido y suave como una manta en invierno.

* * *

Se quedó literalmente todo el día así, sosteniendo su mano y viendo el sol caer por la ventana. Se salteó las clases y a pesar de observar a Haruka todo el tiempo, no notó ningún movimiento ni señal de verlo despertar. Escuchó a las enfermeras charlando a sus espaldas y atendiendo al joven delante de él (aunque, claramente, él tuvo que separarse mientras eso sucedía). Y esa fue la tarde del día que para él era su 'hoy', con el corazón apretado y lleno de sentimientos que iban de la tristeza al enojo y la culpa. ¿Qué podía hacer él ahora?

― Haruka… ― Ya no sabía cuántas veces había pronunciado su nombre. Tal vez quería que lo escuche y abra los ojos. Que notara que alguien estaba llamándolo y se dignara a hacer algo… ―. No me dejes. No sé qué podría hacer sin ti… ― A pesar de saber que podría morir en cualquier momento aún no estaba listo. No le había entregado todas las cosas que podría haberle entregado. Aún no le había hecho pasar todos los momentos que tenía en mente, ni tampoco había expresado sus sentimientos hacia él. Sin importar si era rechazado o si no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar lápices de la mejor calidad.

Todavía no lo había amado lo suficiente. No podía irse así sin más.

― Ya tuve suficiente con mi padre, no me abandones tú también por favor… - Sintió los ojos húmedos, amenazando con romper a llorar. Restregó estos con la mano libre, no podía ser tan débil en ese momento. Así como Haruka había llorado por ambos tantas veces, ahora él debía ser fuerte por ambos. No necesariamente como una pareja, pero era lo último que podía hacer como su mejor amigo.

Se levantó de su asiento sin soltar su mano, suspirando e inclinándose hacia él levemente, alcanzando su oído ― Te amo, Haruka… ― Susurró, en un tono tan bajo que ni él mismo supo si se había hecho entender. Luego de ello no se alejó demasiado, quedando frente a frente con el rostro durmiente del Kokonose. Llevó la mano libre hasta la máscara de oxígeno y bajó esta lo suficiente para llegar a dar un beso a sus labios.

Si fuese por él se quedaría en esa posición por siempre, pero no sería saludable para Haruka, y creía que ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente egoísta. Se separó con el rastro dulce de calor en sus labios y volvió a colocar su fuente de aire donde debía. A pesar que fue un beso superficial y de haberse aprovechado de la inconsciencia de su amigo, logró hacer que su corazón latiera con fuerza y un enorme rubor inundara sus mejillas.

Era algo que quería hacer hace muchísimo tiempo de todas maneras.

Bostezó, sintiendo el sueño que había golpeado su cuerpo de un momento para el otro. Restregó uno de sus ojos con la mano libre y volvió a sentarse, sosteniendo fuertemente los delicados dedos del Kokonose entre su rústica palma. En realidad no quería dormirse, para nada, pero no tenía otra opción. Se acomodó en un sector de la camilla que había quedado libre de espacio y usó su brazo de almohada, aceptando el hecho de que despertaría con un enorme dolor de espalda si dormía en esa posición.

* * *

― ¿Y por qué quieres que lo deje? ― La escena mostró a Azami y Kenjirou, en uno de los pasillos del hospital. El alto hombre estaba detrás de ella, con ambas manos unidas en una súplica.

― Va~mos, sé que a Haruka le gustará despertar y verlo allí. ― Insistió. Se encontraban discutiendo el hecho de que Shintaro se quedase en la habitación del Kokonose. Obviamente, Kenjirou había sido quien insistió para dejarlo pasar en primer lugar, ya que normalmente no permitían que los familiares o conocidos de los pacientes entraran a verlos cuando se encontraban tan delicados. Pero tampoco había mucho que pudiesen hacer.

― Nosotros no debemos hacer lo que los pacientes quieran, sino lo que ellos necesitan. ― Fue seca en su respuesta, frenando su pies que se encontraban caminando hacia cualquier parte. Donde sea estaría bien, pero se rindió al notar que el sujeto detrás de ella la seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra.

― Pero no podemos hacer mucho más por él… ― No recibió respuesta. ―. Renunciaré si no lo dejas quedarse.

― Pues renuncia, no es como si te necesitara. ― Recibió una respuesta directa y simple, sobresaltándolo un poco.

― ¡¿Ahh?! ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Eso es cruel! ― Se quejó a alta voz, y al darse cuenta de que la mujer delante de él no le prestaría atención sin importar qué, caminó hasta rodearla y quedar frente a ella. ― Anda, no seas mala.

― Si continúas así te despediré… ― Murmuró la mujer, suspirando luego mientras masajeaba su sien con dos de sus dedos.

― No eres capaz, yo lo sé~ ― Canturreó, llevando la mano hasta ella para tomar un mechón de su cabellera y llevarlo hasta él, aprovechando el notable largo. Dio un beso en él y luego lo soltó, sonriente ―. Porque yo te gusto, y tú también me gustas~.

― No digas eso en voz alta. Me da vergüenza ajena. ― La pequeña dama se sonrojó levemente, sosteniendo el anotador entre sus brazos con una expresión fruncida y desconforme. Sí, eso era verdad, y a pesar de haber tenido un hombre en su existencia él ya había muerto. Tenía que comenzar su vida otra vez en algún momento, igual que el viudo delante de ella. Ambos eran parecidos en eso y un par de cosas más también…

Bueno, tampoco es como si alguien pudiese señalarla con el dedo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no afectara su trabajo.

― Que mala. Siempre eres tan así, Azami. ― Kenjirou se quejó, cruzándose de brazos al notar que su 'táctica de seducción' más simple había fallado. De seguro la de cabellos negros ya se había acostumbrado a él y sus juegos.

― Como sea. Dejaré que ese chico se quede con Haruka, pero a cambio… ― Elevó el rostro para lograr observar los ojos ajenos, que le miraban llenos de curiosidad ―. ¿Qué crees que le sucederá a ese chico?

― ¿Chico? ¿Hablas de Haruka?

― ¡Por supuesto que hablo de él! Estuvimos viendo su crecimiento durante todos estos años ¿O no es así?

― Claro, claro~. Pero, si es así, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

― Pues siempre has sido el sujeto con el sexto sentido. Anda, ¿Qué crees tú?

― Ya veo~. Pues… ― Detuvo sus palabras unos momentos, murmurando levemente para sacar sus conclusiones ―. Estamos esperando un donante hace años, y Haruka al parecer empeoró demasiado, así que si no conseguimos a alguien pronto… ― Terminó en un leve silencio, dándose a entender perfectamente.

― Ya veo. Así que es eso… ― Azami suspiró, echando un vistazo a las anotaciones que estaban en su mano.

― Aunque yo no quiero que viva con miedo a la muerte ¿Sabes? Sería mejor decirle que va a mejorar para que sienta más confianza, aunque solo sea una mentira… ― Azami parecía querer replicar algo, pero fue frenada con otro par de palabras ― ¡La vida está llena de cosas hermosas como para andar mortificándose! Sería mejor que ese estúpido que le gusta se confiese de una vez para que sean felices. Se le nota en el rostro que está loco por Haruka también~. ― Bueno, no podían juzgarlo. Como Azami había dicho, él era el del 'sexto sentido'.

* * *

La luz de la mañana siguiente adornó la sala donde Shintaro dormía. Aunque había algo que estaba interrumpiendo su sueño, y no era precisamente el molesto sol que llegaba a sus párpados cerrados, sino alguien que al parecer estaba sacudiéndole. Creyó que se trataba de alguna enfermera, por lo que no le prestó atención.

― …Aro… Taro… Shintaro… ―

Según era espabilado logró escuchar una voz que acompañaba las leves sacudidas a su cuerpo, así que no vio otra que elevarse de su posición, restregando sus ojos mientras. Bostezó, tenía bastante sueño.

― Shintaro, al fin… Me había asustado. ― Y el Kisaragi no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Era la voz de Haruka, la voz que nunca confundiría y conocía a la perfección. Abrió sus ojos finalmente, observando al mayor delante de él. Estaba sentado, y parecía haberle sacudido con su mano libre mientras correspondía el agarre que le había dado el día anterior.

― ¡Ha-Haruka! ― Shintaro se levantó de su asiento, llevando su otra mano con la restante también, colocándola sobre los suaves dedos de Haruka. Sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho, y si tuviese la oportunidad se pellizcaría para verificar que no era un sueño ―. Tú… ¿Cómo despertaste? ¿Cuándo?

― Ah, yo… ― Recibió una sonrisa torpe luego. Al parecer se había retirado la máscara de oxígeno porque le había parecido innecesaria, y ahora descansaba en su cuello como si fuera una especie de collar. ―. Pues tuve un sueño donde un ser realmente bello me besaba. Fue muy raro… ― Luego de decir eso rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero para sincerar, a Shintaro no le importaba para nada lo que pudiese haber soñado o la manera en que despertó. Lo único que valía en ese momento era que podía escuchar su hermosa voz otra vez; que podía ver su sonrisa y lo grande de sus encantadores ojos.

En un impulso le abrazó con toda su fuerza, apretándolo en su pecho.

Haruka no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, ni por qué estaba en el hospital, pero igualmente se daba una idea.

De todas maneras, el abrazo de ese Shintaro era mucho mejor que el que recibió en el sueño, y gracias a eso, sonrió ampliamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

_No es el final ehhhhhhh._

_Pero idk._

_Este capítulo me dolió demasiado, y eso que soy la que escribe (¿?_

_No sé qué comentar. No puedo decir mucho porque mi madre me manda a dormir. Como sea, disfrútenlo ;;_


End file.
